


Fresh Start

by mildlysuffering



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlysuffering/pseuds/mildlysuffering
Summary: Dahlia is stressed over her life in the city and gets a fresh new start as a farmer. Her family isn't the happiest with her decision but she's ready and feels able to take on the world. What she wasn't ready for those was that her neighbor would be so handsome.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Holly goes by the name of Dahlia in this one so just know that Dahlia is the farmer mc.

Dahlia was stressed, she was only twenty-three but she felt much much older. All she wanted to do was leave the rat race of the city she was bored of studying law and was ready to tell her parents how she truly felt.

“I want to be a farmer.” 

“You want to be a what?!” Dahlia’s father was not happy with what he had heard, “You have no knowledge of animal husbandry or how to raise crops.”

“I’ve been studying in my free time and I just don’t want to be stuck doing something I hate, I love gardening and working with my hands.”

“Gardening and actually farming are two different things, you are not ready to own a farm just because you can keep a basil plant alive.” Her father was practically yelling by now but Dahlia was not going to back down from her stance.

“At least let me try, Uncle Frank has a farm let me stay with him for awhile he can teach me what I need to know, right?” Dahlia knew her dad would give in eventually and maybe even change his mind if her Uncle stood up for her.

“Fine you have a whole year if you can’t prove yourself in that amount of time you have to reapply for law school, deal?”

Dahlia broke out into a large grin she knew her father would eventually compromise. “Deal.”

This was how her new life started it took a month to get everything packed up and moved into her uncle’s house. Luckily for Dahlia there was an open plot of land her uncle had bought her as a present, for the first few days all she did was learn from her uncle on how to farm and take care of the soil but once that was done she was set free to her own farm with a gift of seeds and a little money to get her started. 

Farming was difficult for her at first but she quickly got the hang of it and once she had enough free time she decided to spend more time exploring the town, yes, she was formally introduced by her uncle to most of the people but she had yet to make any attempt to befriend them. For the most part she met them all when she was still exhausted and barely even remembered who was who she just remembered that almost everyone hugged her. Dahlia had never been a touchy feely person but for some reason it felt right when they hugged her here. Here it felt like home.

She strolled through the town picking flowers she found pretty and stopping to talk to anyone and everyone she saw, she wanted to become a part of the community and figured the best way to start was by making friends. While Dahlia she was talking to Lisette, the only other girl in town around her age so she was definity determined to be her friend, the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on walked in. She knew him she realized that he was one of the first people she was introduced to by her uncle. He smiled at her, Dahlia racked her brain trying to remember his name it started with a W it had to.

Wayne pulled her into a tight quick hug before addressing her, “Howdy, Dahlia I haven’t seen you around in town since that first day.” 

Dahlia shrugged, Wayne that was his name at least she hoped because that’s what she was going to call the beautiful blonde man in front of her. “Yeah I’ve been busy trying to learn to farm so I didn’t have any free time to come talk with you Wayne.” She really just slipped in his name at the end to make sure she was actually correct.

Dahlia watched him hand letters to Lisette, before heading to the door. “Well, I’ll see you two girls later.” He waved before heading out, Dahlia watched him walk away a little sad to see him go but now she had a reason to come into town every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an actual fan fiction in a long time and have no beta reader so I'm sorry if things seem rough.  
> Critiques and comments are always welcome.


End file.
